Ditch Day
by Phantom4747
Summary: Maka and the gang ditch and go to a amusement park what happens when Maka and Soul go on the love farris wheel...? I hope you like it please review and this is a story that me and an amazingly talented person came up with her name is IwubSoulEaterEvans! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey! wrote another story with the help of my amazingly talented friend called... *drum roll* IwubSoulEaterEvans she is soooo amazing please follow her and favorite all of her stories! she is the coolest person ever! I hope you like our story! XD**

* * *

It was another normal day at the DWMA, Kid bored, and Liz doing her nails, Patty laughing, Black Star saying how much he is a star, Tsubaki trying to calm him down, Soul sleeping and Maka of course being herself was studying.  
"I'm bored" Patti whined so loud it disturbed the whole class room, luckily Stein didn't care he was too focused on dissecting the blonde misters father.

Soul finally woke up, startled from Patty's huge whine "hmm? Oh yah me too" he agreed.  
Black Star had his usual grin plastered on his face like he always did "let's ditch"  
"Absolutely not" Maka huffed "I'm not gonna ruin my perfect attendance record just cause you guys are bored." They all made puppy dogs eyes Maka caved after a few minutes , she sighed "fine, but if I get in trouble, I'm warning you ahead of time hell is gonna break lose" they gulped but nodded still in excitement  
"Um professor we need to go to the bathroom" Liz said raising her hand up, Tsubaki and Maka obviously weren't used to ditching so they both looked like they had murdered someone.  
Stein shrugged not caring "Here is your hall pass"

He handed all of them the hall passes and they all left the academy, walking down the stairs of the DWMA, Maka gulped nervously. This is my first time ditching and I truthfully never thought I would ever do anything as absurd as this. She thought staring out into space

Soul picked up his pace and walked near her. "Hey you okay? Look nervous"  
His meister nodded adding "Yah this is my first time ditching"  
He laughed and showed his shark teeth that always seemed to calm her down "It's okay, play for awhile, and get back inside no biggy "  
Maka smiled "y-yah okay" they reached the end of the DWMA stairs  
"What now?" Kid asked, they all thought their hardest, Maka rolled her emerald eyes "great! Skipping is over let's get going!" She said excitedly

Patty smiled broadly "I got it! The amusement park!" Tsubaki clapped and Black Star kept saying how awesome this would be and how much of a god he was  
"Great idea lil sis" Liz hugged her sister,  
Kid smiled "Well the symmetry is beautiful" They walked towards the amusement park, Maka looked at Soul and he grinned "Sounds cool"  
The nervous meister shrugged, I mean I was already out here why spoil the fun?Maka thought  
"Sure why not." She said as she walked next to her partner.

The group soon reached the amusement park, Kid was first he grabbed his skateboard and didn't need to do any of the walking unlike Maka, Black Star, Soul, and Tsubaki who were running to keep up.  
"KID WOULD YOU PLEASE SLOW DOWN!" Maka yelled at the asymmetrical meister.  
"TO LATE ALREADY HERE!" He replied.

Kid smiled and stood there admiring the symmetry unlike Black Star who broke the doors.  
"YAHOO! COME ON TSUBAKI LETS GO TO THE ROLLER COASTERS!" He grabbed Tsubaki's hand and ran to the biggest roller coaster,  
Liz shivered "That's a huge roller coaster".  
"Exactly why we need to go on it! Come on sis!" The twin pistol giggled she grabbed her sister and Kid's hand and hovered them toward the death machine.

Maka up the slightest bit to see her partners face. She instantly got lost in those ruby red eyes.  
"What should we do?" Maka asked.  
"How about the roller coaster?" He grinned.  
His meister viciously shook her head "NO WAY!"  
He laughed and leaned in her face. Maka's face instantly turned a light shade of pink she hoped he didn't notice "You're not scared are ya?"  
"I faced the Kishin I'm not scared of a stupid roller coaster!" she growled  
He laughed and grabbed her hand, entwining there fingers "Then let's go!" They duo walked to the death machine when a lady with golden hair, an eye patch and golden eyes ran in front of us "what a lovely couple! Simply lovely! You should go on the love Faris Wheel!" she hovered the two and didn't seem to hear or care from their protest.  
"But we're not a couple!" she started the engine and that's when it became awkward...


	2. Chapter 2

Before either of the awkward teens could get off the ride the bar that keeps them secured came down and they were trapped weather they liked it or not. The seat was so small that Maka was practically sitting on her partners lap. This is so awkward. They thought in unison. They turned to look at the lady controlling the ride and shook their heads. She-like before- ignored their protests and started the ride anyway. Maka sighed in frustration. I mean of course she had a crush on her partner. He had beautiful ruby red eyes, thick snowy white hair, and shark teeth.

"What are you smiling about?" Soul asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"Huh? Oh nothing… nothing at all." Before she knew it a blush was forming on her face. She looked down at her hands in her lap, her pigtails barely covering it.  
"Awwww is Maka blushing?" He teased, she turned her head away so that he couldn't see her. she put her arm on the side of the seat and rest her chin on her hand.

Soul looked down and saw her left hand sitting in her lap. He was tempted to reach out and grab it but he went with the voice in his head telling him not too. He turned away having a blush on his cheeks as well.

* * *

The ride came to a stop as the carnie lifted the bar away from them. They hopped out of their seats and another couple replaced their spot. Soul looked around he could smell the greasy food which sounded really good right now and started to walk to the nearest booth.  
"What can I get for you sir!?" The man yelled over the music, He had an expressionless face like he didn't enjoy one bit of his job.

"Two corn dogs please." The weapon replied holding up two fingers to indicate that's how much he wanted. The man came back with two corn dogs a moment later. Soul paid the man and walked back to Maka. "Here you go miss." He said politely as he handed her one of the corn dogs.

"Thank you kind sir." She said playing along. Maka took the corn dog out of his hand and took a bite. She moaned as the comfort food satisfied her hungry stomach. She looked over at Soul half the corn dog was gone and drool was dripping out of his mouth. Maka giggled as she walked up to him.

The white haired boy was about to stuff his mouth with the rest his corn dog but froze as his meister approached him. Her gloved hand came up to his face and wiped the drool off of his lip green eyes never leaving his ruby red ones. They started to lean in when….


End file.
